


【FF14/BG同人】导 师

by AkiSaki_0501



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, OC同人, 双穴, 大体形差, 淫纹, 腹部变形, 镜面play
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26371648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiSaki_0501/pseuds/AkiSaki_0501
Summary: 鲁加龙BG，教师节快乐
Kudos: 13





	【FF14/BG同人】导 师

**Author's Note:**

> .  
> BG，OC同人  
> 北洋鲁加♂ – 利迪凯夫  
> 晨曦敖龙♀ – 莱希  
> .  
> * 师生play，不是真正的师生设定  
> * 时间线为他俩刚开始谈恋爱不久的时候  
> * 大量关于魔纹式的口胡私设  
> .

  
  
莱希还在浴室里洗澡，而她的小宝石在洗手池里吱吱叫。呵，秘术师。已经先回到床上了的利迪凯夫冷哼一声，无聊地翻看起魔法导师随身携带的书，秘银浇铸的封皮让这本魔导书拿在手里挺有分量的，翻开内页，除了学者们预留的各种魔纹式以外，里面还贴着很多手写的增页：从工作期间图方便顺手写的记录，到一些学习秘术时做的笔记和猜想，还有一些不知道从哪抄来的魔纹式……例如，浪荡的男人看到自己熟悉的、但她这种小姑娘不应该了解的避孕魔纹。

为了避免那种不必要的意外，他倒是每次都给莱希贴上了这玩意儿：有一些魔法师把特殊的魔纹烙印在贴纸上卖，使用者完全不需要懂魔法，只要把它贴在子宫附近——小腹或者后腰——过一会儿就可以自行发动了，效用大概能持续两三天。这种魔纹贴对家里经营大商会的青年而言并不昂贵，他也不觉得莱希会穷到买不起，只是……她估计没有买到这个的渠道。一想到这个图案可能是某次事后，她在秘术行会的宿舍或者反锁了的闺房里，对着镜子中自己小腹上的魔法烙痕描摹出来的，利迪凯夫就已经有点硬了。

“你干嘛乱翻人家的东西啊！”身上裹着浴巾的莱希气鼓鼓地跳到床上，想从男友的手中抢回自己的魔导书，她湿漉漉的长发擦得一点都不走心，一下子就弄湿了利迪凯夫的胸膛和一部分床单。他还听到宝石兽在水里扑腾的动静，两人在一起才半年多一些，这小姑娘就已经挺放肆的了。

“我还想问你呢，你画这东西干嘛？”他把自己看到的那一页推到敖龙姑娘面前，揪出了小家伙的秘密，毫不客气地调弄对方：“你想要可以问我拿，我这里多的是。”

“呃呃呃我为什么要这种东西啦——”少女一把抢过自己的魔导书并扔得远远的，满脸通红地解释：“就、就……看到新的魔纹，忍不住分析一下，职、对，职业病而已！你以为我是你吗？我可是正经的魔法学者！”

利迪凯夫假意做出了敬佩的表情：“哦？你还看得懂魔纹术式？”

小东西一脸得意地走进圈套里：“那当然啦！我算得上是行会年轻人里数一数二的优等生呢！虽然正式接触的时间短，不过基础扎实得很。”她知道利迪凯夫从小在乌尔达哈接受过正经的教育，但那些毕竟是作为商会继承人来培养的，在魔法上说不定自己更有发言权。

“我还真没从学术的角度了解过这个，”利迪凯夫十分配合，装出了感兴趣的样子：“教教我呗，莱希老师？”

莱希被这一声“老师”给捧上了天，满口答应下来，以为自己终于在擅长的领域胜过了傲慢的青年商人，一点都没意识到即使如此，这个利迪凯夫也不可能会坦率地暴露自己的无知。她开心地准备下床捡回自己的魔导书，但对方把她拦了回来：“哎，不用，我说过这东西我手上多的是。”他为了打消正经秘术师的怀疑一样，又补充了一句：“快教我看看。”

涉世未深的小姑娘被恋人除下了包裹身体的浅金色浴巾，像一个玩具娃娃那样被高大的鲁加男子摆放躯干，又一次被贴上淫事的魔纹。她开始害羞了起来。虽然早就知道脱光和贴上这个东西是今晚必经的一环，但没有马上开始做爱的场景反而更让她局促不安。莱希端正地跪在恋人面前，低头艰难指认腹部的纹样。

“你这样很难看清吧，毕竟是颠倒过来的。”银发的绅士贴心极了，他起身把女孩儿抱回浴室里，放在镜子前的脚凳上，自己转身抹开镜子上附着的水雾。简直就像是在课前擦黑板。他默默地翻了个白眼。看到主人又回来了的小宝石兽从水池里跳出来，啪嗒啪嗒地在他们俩脚边转悠，莱希红着脸让它回到以太里。

“呃呃……这有点……”她又不敢从凳子上起来，只好努力表达自己的不情愿。

“这样我们俩都能看得清，你也是这样照着镜子画下来的吧。”利迪凯夫坐到了莱希的身后，鲁加族的体型很大，完全能够笼罩住小姑娘坐在矮凳上的身子。

“虽然是这样啦，但……”——但当时镜子里并没有赤身裸体的一男一女啊！莱希在心里哀嚎。男友坦坦荡荡，这时候自己如果害羞或者是兴奋起来……岂不就显得是自己满脑子坏事？她被毫无意义的胜负心逼得扭扭捏捏。

坐在她身后的利迪凯夫把怀里缩起来的身体扶正，“行了行了，宝贝儿，继续讲课吧。”一只手伸到了莱希胸前，在她以为自己的胸部会像往时那样被握住揉捏的时候，那手指却很是规矩地划向了艳红的魔纹本身。

“嗯……魔纹的每一个笔画都是包含意义的，比如这个带锯齿的圆形，一般来说会用来表达时间，就算它现在分成上下两部分。割成四块六块都是常见的时间算式。”莱希稍微放松了一点，开始向商人传授魔纹课的基础内容。

“你说的是哪两部分，下面这半个也算吗？”利迪凯夫伸过来了另一只手，敷衍地贴上红色魔纹的下半截，很快就顺着花哨爱心纹饰的尖端指向滑去，最后放在了莱希的大腿上。“老师，你可不可以把腿打开，我这个角度看膝盖会挡住视野。”他在小蜥蜴人的犄角边低声请求道，轻缓但强硬地打开她的大腿。

对面的镜子里呈现了一个浑身赤裸、姿态放荡的女人。莱希在羞耻之中呼吸急促了起来，无助地想掰开粘在自己身上的两只大手。“呜…我不要了……”她开始想跑，但早就不可能从鲁加男人的怀里逃开。

“嗯？可是我还什么都不知道啊，老师。这个纹路是怎么做到避孕的？”他吮吸怀中人的脖子，那些鳞片刮弄唇舌的感觉鲜明又新奇，虽然已经不是第一次这么做了，但利迪凯夫还远远没有对自己的异族姑娘失去兴趣。

莱希被惹得一身瘫软地靠在男人身上，呻吟已经让她快说不出话了。 “就、就是……这个交叉…和贯穿下来的竖条，嗯……”她努力从酥麻里寻找准确的词句。  
  
“老师，你好色哦，下面的水都弄湿我的手背了。”  
  
“呜哇——！！你到底要不要学嘛！快点放我走！”  
  
利迪凯夫立刻用那只不规矩的手拍打她小腹上的淫纹，连连安抚：“好好，不说了不说了。”而那些被刻意抹在身体上的淫靡粘液让莱希羞耻到快爆炸了。她眼里已满是自己被禁锢的模样，也很难再细看魔纹的样式。  
  
“就……它、它们应该是……可以阻断或者干扰……”

“阻断什么？”男性的手又探向莱希的两腿中间，这次已经是光明正大地拨弄她的花瓣了，他用食指和无名指把她的小穴分开，在镜子里可以明显看到里面粉红色的嫩肉，比其他种族更粗犷的中指则在洞口进退，做出性交抽插的动作。莱希被镜中淫乱的画面吓得拼命摇头抗拒，双手死死挡住对方的动作，但即使遮住了，也改变不了她的小穴正在被侵犯的事实。她想合起腿，可鲁加族仅靠两个绕过来的脚踝，就能把双腿大开的动作稳稳卡住，包括尾巴——那条早先没有防备的尾巴现在被压在两人的左腿下，再挣扎也只能把他们缠绕在一起。利迪凯夫趁机用自己勃起的肉棍顶向莱希的背脊：“老师，你不要再蹭我的肉棒了好吗？”他恶人先告状，“到底还要不要教我了？快点上课。”  
  
“才没有！又不是我……！呜呜……”莱希把头撇得远远的，向前弯曲的尖锐犄角也划到了身后利迪凯夫的胸膛上，鲁加的青年只好松开一只抚摸她大腿的手，轻轻捏住她的下巴，把危险的小装饰移向正面：“继续教我好吗？那个魔纹好像也不是阻止我插进去吧？”他入侵花穴的手指还故意曲起抠弄了一下，魔法师酥软的身子又一个激灵弓起了背脊。  
  
莱希开始认命了：“呃……是、是那个…你要射出来的……那个……”  
  
利迪凯夫看怀里的小家伙语不成句的样子，倒是觉着十分可爱，她脸上珍珠色的鳞片都羞得透出粉红，初恋的乖女孩儿根本说不出那些淫言秽语。“噢，老师也有不知道的事情吗？”利迪凯夫继续逗弄她，硬挺的肉棍来回蹭着纤巧光滑的背脊，让莱希不得不联想到它在自己身体里时的样子，“我教你：精液。来，你再说说看。”他贴在乳白色犄角旁边的声音压得很低，像早餐桌上加热过的巧克力酱，很早以前他就深知鲁加族难以讨人喜欢，为了让自己成为社交场上的猎手，利迪凯夫早就把全身都训练成了令人难以抗拒的武器。

“呜呜呜……精…精液……是精液……在里面的时候，可、可以被阻止…在一起……受…受孕……的啦！！”莱希自暴自弃地喊出来，最后配合了一次，就嚷嚷着要结束这场所谓的教学，闷头想逃开。这次恋人倒是立刻松开了束缚，敖龙的小姑娘一个趔趄差点就摔到了前面，只有被趁机钻入更多手指的下体得到了一只手的支撑。

男人把失去重心的伴侣捞了起来，敷衍地揉捏她那对只能夸赞可爱的乳肉，少女还没完全长大，他们在一起之后，她的身体才开始肉眼可见地变得成熟，但对经验丰富的浪子而言，目前养成的乐趣要远远大于她本身。那两只进入湿热体内的手指撑开了穴口，肆意摆弄一个女孩的感觉让利迪凯夫有点上头，如果离镜子再近一点的话，说不定就能看清里面的肉壁了。“该不会莱希老师被射满精液的时候，满脑子都想着怀孕吧？”鲁加男人在颈边低语，莱希立刻又是一阵反驳否定，扭动的身体迎合了下体的猥行。原本只是调戏小姑娘的无端指控，在每一声喘息娇吟都被回声的浴室里，两个年轻人几乎都要信以为真。不然的话，为什么每次说出「精液」这个词的时候，雌性的小腹深处都要一阵收缩。

“小骚货。”

他听起来像是在笑的，男人爱怜地咬住敖龙的一只犄角，牙关与硬质的外壳摩擦出细微的声音，每当这么做的时候莱希都会又羞又乖巧。他的手也离开了湿淋淋的甬道，转去扶着自己巨大的肉棍，好让它能顺利地进去，已经逐渐习惯性事的小姑娘嘴里还是呜呜咽咽的，却也懂得自己用手扒开两片饱满的肉瓣，好方便体型过大的伴侣进入。利迪凯夫的龟头完全进入身材娇小的女伴之后，他维持这个姿势抱着对方站起来，走近镜子，让她看镜子中肉棒在下体进进出出的模样，那两片被粗大性器翻出来的嫩肉一开一合的，丰沛的透明粘液让北洋鲁加深青色的巨根充满光泽。

“好、好厉害……”敖龙的小姑娘已经有点失神了，像是幼童那样被抱起来的状态已经让她难以思考，第一次亲眼目睹自己与爱人交合的画面，对她来说更是太过刺激。就连犄角再一次被亲吻，莱希也分不出精神做出往时该有的回应，她像是想要闭上眼睛，或者可能她自己觉得已经闭上了——利迪凯夫越过伴侣的肩头看向镜子里的她，柔和明快的面庞此时是一种失力的痴态。莱希完全倒进了异族男性怀中，对方的体型过于健硕，她就像是靠坐在一张沙发里。先前撑开自己肉穴的手指顺着男根一路往上，又抚过自己被顶得微微隆起的小腹，她一面注视着镜子中的画面，一面隔着薄薄的皮肤按压着体内鲁加族的肉棒，确认自己被深入进去的程度。

“哇……居然能顶到这里……”她嘤嘤絮语：“你看到了吗？”

不要开口问我这种事情——利迪凯夫几乎要承认自己被打败了。要命的是，她根本也不是在故意引诱，只是像个小女孩一样天真不设防备。“……你真的太可爱了。”银发的青年亲了亲身前那捧湿漉漉的长发，嗅满和他相同的洗发水的味道——已经说过了那么多次，不要混用男士的沐浴产品，但每次来自己这里，她都还是搞不清楚——就像即使已经做了那么多次，她都还是把每一次都当做生命里唯一的一次。她就是那么可爱。总是都满足，总是还期待。

利迪凯夫又重复了一次相同的感慨。莱希的小脑袋比刚才偏得更远了，呜呜地抱怨着干嘛还要说两次——她声音细成一条勾在喉头下的丝，都快不能被呼吸出来一样，又还是要对同样的话语害羞。青年挺动了自己的胯部，稍偏一侧的重心又把小姑娘顶了回来，他已经没有多余的手了，两只宽大的手掌都被柔软又弹性十足的大腿黏住，被异族在身侧丛生的硬质鳞片缠死，故而只能像猫科动物那样用额头蹭推对方。

别移开眼、继续摸我、感觉到了吗？——两人的目光在镜中相遇，年轻男子努力克制自己的喘息，命令对方移开视线。他习惯维持自己游刃有余的模样，即使每一次他都要被这个小蜥蜴人以无意识的撩拨挑乱预想的节奏，相比于莱希，利迪凯夫最近会苦恼自己成熟得有些太慢。他的小姑娘已经会在自己的每一次进入时出声欢迎，又在每一次抽离时嗔怨叹息，浴室特有的回响让莱希的浪叫比之前任何一次都更动人。

“老师，我插你哪里比较爽，你也教教我吧。”他调戏道，可能是突然被人在耳边说了淫话，莱希一下子收紧了小穴，哭喊着告知对方高潮的来临，就像之前被教育过的那样。利迪凯夫听她在失控里本能地重复着自己教导的下流词句，对她而言巨大的阳物已经捅到了底，高潮的蕊芯贴着龟头频频收缩，像亲吻又像往更深之处邀约。鲁加族的青年也没法再慢悠悠地调弄她了，趁着高潮这股劲狠狠操了几下，每一次都换来更大声的回应。

“妈的……你这个坏老师，看看你自己现在的脸！”他猛地向前弯腰，失去平衡的莱希不得不用双手撑在镜子前以免自己掉下去，冰凉的镜面使她稍稍回神，又被提醒去看自己被肉棒搅到失控的表情，那张雌性的面孔就在眼前。她几乎无法认出那是自己：棕木色的长发挂在犄角边与痴笑的唇缝里，眼眶湿润而充血，鳞片也染成粉红色。莱希恍惚觉得这更像是看着另一个被干到失神的女人，但又非常希望那就是自己。少女的下面夹得更紧了，甚至紧到利迪凯夫觉得有点疼痛，他不得不把她的两条腿放回地上，这样肌肉能放松一些。这点疼痛说实话只让他情绪更为高涨，但要是强行这么干下去的话，小家伙的身体就未必受得住了。

他得以空出的一只手拍打那对在撞击中晃动的乳肉，“奶子不大还挺会摇的……”他感慨着粗鄙的词句。利迪凯夫当然不是表面那样优雅的公子哥，怎么也脱不掉海盗窝里沾染的匪气，只是她很少说过，每次见到这种伪装下的利迪凯夫，她都会有种彼此很近的、小小的开心。她喜欢自己的伴侣变得诚恳。

但是女孩浪漫的遐想突然被打断了，利迪凯夫握住了敖龙族的尾巴根，因为性事而紧张的骨尾现在笔挺挺地竖着，抓起来就像个供人侵犯时用的把手。莱希整个上身都弹了起来，她从未被这样玩弄过，只能拼命回头哀求着对方，而回头的方向正好又是空着手的那边。利迪凯夫神使鬼差地抓住她回过头来的那只犄角，伏在她背上狠狠抽插了起来。

“不行……啊啊、角、角不可以……！！！”莱希的叫声充满了雌性的魅惑，让她的抗拒毫无影响力，反而让人更想肆意妄为：“角是亲…亲昵用的啦……！！”

“你们敖龙用犄角来表达亲吻？”他知道莱希是在艾欧泽亚出生的，之前自然的双唇触碰都差点让他忘记了对方到底是个异族的事。利迪凯夫放开了握住犄角的手，转去捏住少女的脸颊，抬起她低下的面庞而把弯曲的犄角送了过来，男人低头含住那只角尖。吮吸，舔弄，一些像是接吻的动作。莱希溃不成声。

“那你的嘴是拿来干什么用的？”利迪凯夫在那只湿淋淋的奶白色犄角旁边喘息，食指塞进了莱希呻吟中大张的嘴巴中，“留来含鸡巴的吗？”他看着镜子里莱希被自己手指塞满的小嘴，两片唇瓣几乎就被鲁加族的手指撑得合不上，倒是像极了吞含男根的模样。

“用点力吸，拿你的舌头缠绕，对，舔前面，这样龟头才会爽。”他的好学生呜咽着，只有在手指抽出嘴穴的时候，莱希才有余地吐露两声不成句的求饶，很快又会被粗大操回去。她几乎就是被快感吞没了，恋人的声音一会儿很远，一会儿又像是直接在脑内炸裂，可一旦要把对方的手指当做是肉棒，那自己的嘴巴就像成为了第二个小穴，这个想法让她觉得自己是淫乱的，索性就这样投入了其中。

利迪凯夫一边干她一边盯着镜中的画面，看着求饶的女孩表情又开心了起来，舌头追着指尖吐出双唇，吸得和下面的骚穴一样紧。他突然不明白自己在这张白纸上写的是什么，让莱希学口交毫无意义，她根本也不可能把自己的鸡巴含进去，这搞得像是她在自己胯下吃着别人的东西一样。年轻人有些泄气，忿愤地打了她的屁股两巴掌，魔法导师缺乏锻炼的臀部是起浪的，荡得他的阴囊都感觉得到。莱希见手指不再使用嘴穴，以为他要换些花样，便把脸躺进宽厚的掌心中，垫脚为伴侣送上自己带着红印的臀部。正和自己怄气的小年轻哪里领会得到温柔的配合，撞进视野里的后穴倒是成了他自暴自弃的下一个目标。他知道在一些交合中，这里也是能被操的。利迪凯夫那只打完屁股的手探到了下体，随意沾了一把高潮喷出的水做润滑，拇指的指腹揉磨着女伴的后门。

“等等…嗯……你该不会是想？”莱希的疑问立刻被双穴同入带来的刺激打断了，她声音听起来有点惨，这让利迪凯夫更讨厌自己了。“后面也是可以插的，你不知道吗？”他阴阳怪气了起来：“如果你被两个人一起干的话，就要用到这里了。”

“不要！！……呜呜呜…”莱希是真的被吓到哭出来了，和之前的调戏都不一样，现在的利迪凯夫让她觉得害怕又生气，“你干嘛说这种！啊…没用的事情！呜…笨蛋！停…”她努力在抽插中说出完整的话，最后实在没有办法，莱希用力咬了一口对方留在自己面前的手。身后的男人停了下来，没再说话，沉默持续了一小会儿，他退了出来。莱希也慢慢直起腰转过身去，看到了臭着一张脸的利迪凯夫，觉得好气又好笑，她喜欢的人傲慢又敏感多疑，这件事她已经太熟悉了：“你——你怎么回事？干嘛，怕我会跑掉吗？”

利迪凯夫被一语戳破，气得一步上前，胡乱地把莱希推到了冰凉的镜面上：“那你舔个假的肉棒还舔得那么开心？”

“能不能少放点屁？”小姑娘脸上还挂着泪滴，但全然不示弱，抓着那只粗鲁的手响亮地亲了一口：“这不也是你的一部分吗？你傻啊？！”  
  
“…………”年轻的鲁加族知道再说下去就更是自己在无理取闹，便撇了撇嘴，满不情愿地回了一句：“是——老师教训得对。”  
  
莱希哈哈笑了起来，在很多时候——诸如这种时候，她会觉得这个人是可爱的。身高远远超过自己的他，要比大部分鲁加男人矮一两个头的他；出门之前都要精心打理自己仪表的他，把脑袋埋在枕头下、企图赖床到中午的他。张嘴就是「我爱你」的他，听到同样的复述之后，要说「过两年你就不这么想了」的他。从在一起之后，利迪凯夫经常会说莱希可爱，但她有什么好可爱的呢？一个傻气的、农田里长大的、分辨不出高雅低俗的普通女孩。只是因为他想去爱，所以才觉得可爱。故而，在很多时候，当莱希想去爱他的时候，她也都会觉得这个人是可爱的。

“过来！”赤裸的姑娘尽可能更高地张开双臂，对自己的情人发号施令，直到那颗不愿低下的头颅垂向自己。莱希搂住利迪凯夫的脑袋，轻轻拍抚他山脉一般隆起的背肌，“我就在这里。我喜欢你。”她捧起对方的脸，拿长着鳞片的额头小小地顶撞对面的额，利迪凯夫根本也不敢动，因为那两只尖锐犄角就随着动作戳在他的脸颊上。他危险的，真诚的，捉摸不透的小怪物。他们接吻。几百次中的又一次。每一颗摇荡的心都会在这个吻里平稳下来——当舌头被柔和地缠上时，男的这么想，当他的嘴唇被牙关惩罚性地啃咬时，他又想，这个世界上就只有他知道这样的吻，来自这一个人。

她成长得实在太快了。一个初恋的小姑娘，一个安稳的避风港。

利迪凯夫听到一些直接灌入脑中的呻吟，女孩如往常那样，诚实地为每一处贴合给出反应。他的阴茎被轻轻地握上，那东西当然不可能这么轻易就软下去，总是要和意志分离，莱希却会说它比主人坦率得多。更为年轻的女性在吻里思维发散地笑了起来，羞羞地别过头去，闷在恋人的颈窝里说：“好了好了，别哭啦。”她的掌心轻轻拂去肉棍前段泌出的透明粘液，贪婪的前液在她手里牵出细丝，哪像是眼泪，明明更像是她还挂在唇边的分不出是谁的口水。

“小变态，还和肉棒说话。”利迪凯夫再次把她抱起来，用自己的小臂支撑住娇小的身体，那边也是毫不客气地坐了上去，又一次乖顺自觉地扒开肉缝。“呃…我、我下面好湿喔……”莱希细声感慨，音调是撒娇的，青年见她羞赧地躲藏目光，便知道这句确实是刻意为之的勾引，利迪凯夫一面配合着她的期待去调戏，一面心想这个小笨蛋对男性的引诱也太容易了，光是把事实说出来就能成功让人心跳加速，说是才能也不为过。

再次交融的时候，两人都同时发出了叹息，脱离出理智与客观的认知中，这里才是他们最应该存在的地方。“啊，冷吗？”利迪凯夫晃了晃头，回过神来关怀女伴。

“没关系？我里面还蛮暖和的？”莱希眨了眨两只湿漉漉的、金色的眼，看到对面北洋雪青肤色的面庞涨红了起来，利迪凯夫一时说不上话，只好笨拙地把莱希光洁的背完全压在冰凉的镜子上，她的尾巴被压划出了吱吱的声音：“我问的是，镜子会不会冷，你这——”

“呜哇！冷、会冷的啦！呜呜我以为你在说……！”

辩解的话语很快就在突入的动作里变成淫声，莱希的两条腿被架到了鲁加男性的肩头上，一被吻上细细的脚踝，小姑娘就连脚趾都要卷起来，她像一只小猫那样蜷窝在对方的臂弯里，倒是一点都不担心悬空的自己。女孩喘息着眯眼，满足地注视眼前爱人起伏的胸膛，不知道是汗液还是什么水珠顺着精壮的肌肉线被抛落到自己身上，胸口那些与头发一样银色卷曲的毛发就像网住了细碎的珍珠，闪闪发亮。

利迪凯夫见她目光热烈到令人害羞，便捏了一把圆润饱满的臀肉，想转移她的注意力。“啊！不要！那里真的很……！”敖龙族带刺的尾骨一下子就紧紧卷在了男伴的手腕上，与其说是制止，更像是不让离开，这让利迪凯夫想起之前用手指插进她的后穴时，她一下子声音都叫得不一样了。听起来像是惨烈的哭喊，但又或者，只是雌兽不加任何修饰的……

“会痛？”他试探性地询问，再次给手指沾满在空气里变得更黏稠的淫水，轻柔地按摩着入口的褶皱。

“不、不是……很怪！不要！”

“我看你刚才爽得都快把我夹断了。”利迪凯夫用前额代替双手去抚摸莱希皱在一起的小脸蛋，轻声让她放松下来。在水手们不眠的夜里，他也偶尔听说过有一些女性生来敏感，光是玩嘴巴或者是肛门就可以高潮。身为体型庞大的鲁加族，他自知就算是有这样的尤物摆在眼前，自己也是无福消受，但如果，如果这么做莱希会愉悦的话，他倒也是可以满足。初知情事的女孩儿分辨不出羞耻和快感，但是那种酥麻又紧张的感觉被伴侣定了性，自己也觉得或许是这么一回事了。

“会、会很怪……”莱希还是呜呜咽咽，柔软的后穴入口一张一合的，又很难证明是拒绝，“而且很脏……又不是用来…搞…的……”

“等下马上就洗干净了，没事的。”利迪凯夫哄慰道，在几下抽插之后，托着女伴的中指配合着前方进出的节奏也插入了温暖湿热的肠道中，就和之前那次一样，少女的吟哦一下子就变了调，两个穴夹得人生疼，差点让男人瞬间就在这交代了。如果莱希还能有点神智，这会是她难得听到利迪凯夫发出雄性低吟的时刻，可惜她连被训练好的高潮汇报都说不清楚，鲁加男人只能通过甬道的收缩和喷洒在彼此小腹上的些许暖流，判断出她确实很吃这一套。

这是他见过的莱希被自己干到最迷乱的一次。满脸泪痕，翻着白眼，嘴角却还不自控地上扬着，利迪凯夫低头看去，潮吹的爱液透明微酸，黏黏答答的，要把两人粘在一起那样挂连出细丝。她的身体不再僵硬，但两张被自己填满的嘴都把他的分身往更深处吸食，利迪凯夫在肠道弯曲搅弄的手指有时可以碰到自己的肉棒，这让他觉得自己正完全占有着对方。

莱希连呼吸都很困难了，张大的口腔也被堵上，柔软但宽厚的舌侵略了进来，她却只会本能地与异物吮吸交缠，就像全身都变成了性器一样。自我亵渎的念头一下子又把莱希送上了高潮，她害怕自己慌乱里咬伤对方，逃一样退出了深吻，溺水之鱼般靠在镜面上高扬脖领，她身上的水滴顺着镜子滑下，折出一路路虚幻的光景。这实在很让人难以自持，利迪凯夫虽然自信耐力过人，但任谁怀里抱上这么一只妖精，都要是难熬的。他放慢了速度，企图维持以往的时长，莱希又胡乱地伸手过来缠绕他的肩颈，纤细的手指没入他的发丝里，拉扯他的头皮也撩拨他亢奋的神经。

这女孩打着哭嗝，声音嘶哑地叫他的名字。求他。不要停。快一点。操我。

那恋人的媚求自然是天地之间最高的指令。

他从牙缝里挤出「要射了」这几个字的宣告，莱希立刻笑着扒开自己的小穴：“精液！是、是精液……！嗯~给我精液…可以吃精液了……”她像还在舔吮手指那样搅着舌头说话，每次一说精液这个词，小腹深处就一阵收缩，宫颈口甚至都要去追那根暂时退离的肉棒。迷失在情欲里的媚态比利迪凯夫见过的所有妓女都要骚浪，但正是他把原本连这两个字都说不出口的纯情姑娘变成这样的。

利迪凯夫顶在最深处射了好一会儿，直到自己抖动的鸡巴被子宫吞不下的精液淹过，他想起刚才有人号称自己要吃，也不知道是不是因为第一次被搞了嘴巴，迷乱里以为下面也是嘴才说的。他牵起莱希虚软的两只手，带到唇边轻吻了一下，又把它们放了回去，为刚才女孩的宽容做迟来的回礼。最后等那条死死缠住他的尾骨虚软下去，他才抽出自己侵犯了后穴的手。

有点超乎他的想象。莱希刚被开发的、还合不拢的粉色肠壁，竟然自己分泌了油滑的肠液，淫水顺着和中原人的性器差不多尺寸的手指滴下，他轻佻地用敖龙族的纤腰擦手，利迪凯夫的手腕上留了一圈圈微微红肿的勒痕，一些骨刺还把皮肤划出了血，青年男子想明天他可不要再戴那些丝绸的礼服手套了，要是被问起，就说是因为自己的小蜥蜴发了狂。他叹了句好一个骚货，就地坐了下来，莱希失去手的支撑，两条腿摇摇晃晃也没什么力气，只能跪了下去，体势的落差让满足的男根拖着浓稠的汁液滑了出来，深色的龟头还回弹了一下她敏感的阴蒂。

莱希颤抖地抬手，抚摸自己刚刚还被撑起的小腹，避孕魔纹被体液染得斑斑驳驳，还散发着红色微光，纹饰已平展如初。利迪凯夫看着那只探秘的手一路向下，确认着自己的穴口被操得有多合不上，彼此的呼吸又急促了起来。鲁加族浓厚的精液正一股一股地涌出，把少女的指尖和喘息的肉棒融在一起，而她一面任由白汁浇在身下的阳具上，一面把沾满精液和淫水的手指抬到自己面前，闭着眼啜吮了起来。她的嘴唇因为充血红艳欲滴，这光景年轻男子已见过多次，只是利迪凯夫没想到，这次滴下的竟然是被唾液稀释的，乳白透亮的淫汁。

荷尔蒙的腥气熏得莱希头晕目眩，她着迷的爱人的味道浓缩在乳色里，滑入喉头的辛辣又像最烈的酒滴。她绵绵地伏下身，慵懒地贴在利迪凯夫黏稠的胯下，手掌把玩着不再凶险的男根，含义不明地轻轻笑出声。她像猫咪那般一点点舔净上面的精液，又把垂软的鸡巴整个含入口中，舌头缠绕，撩过龟头的前端吐出最后一点精汁的马眼，吮吸着套弄绵软的阳具。他的好学生什么都记得。

利迪凯夫在自己再次硬起来之前退离了湿滑的嘴穴，捏着粗壮起来的鸡巴在她涨红的脸颊上甩了几下，异族的女人媚眼如丝，舌头都还耷拉在外面，身子已经主动蹭了上来，索求着第二次欢愉。莱希高高翘起的屁股被结结实实地打了个响亮，她听到爱人咬着自己的犄角说道：“就凭我在床上教你的东西，难道你不应该尊称我一声老师吗？”

“嗯~谢谢老师指导♡”


End file.
